castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Gauntlet
The Dark Gauntlet is a relic in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. It is a piece of Aghartian mage-smith technology once bound to the Black Knight Golem that grants its owner great strength, giving them access to an assortment of powerful combat techniques, as well as the ability to move heavy objects. Background and characteristics The Dark Gauntlet is an ancient relic forged in the pits of Hell. It grants its wielder tremendous strength, giving them the ability to move heavy obstacles by punching them, along with the ability to conjure the flames of hell from its fist to incinerate enemies. It also grants its user the ability to defend and counter mystical attacks. Claudia's father added the gauntlet to the Black Knight Golem during the final stages of its design. It is not revealed how the gauntlet came into his possession, but it can be assumed that he was not aware of its origin. The gauntlet forces itself onto Gabriel's left arm after defeating the Black Knight. Its description in the inventory reveals its nature as a demonic relic and cryptically states that it was meant to serve a far darker purpose. It is not until toward the end of the game that this is elaborated upon, channeling the necrotic energy against the first Necromancer with their own staff to slay them and even taking that power in from shattering the staff to cast out and slay the second Necromancer. Upon defeating the Dracolich, as well as the third Necromancer, a portion of the green souls/energy is absorbed into the gauntlet, allowing it to activate the switch on the platform and open up the final level. Zobek then reveals that the Dark Gauntlet could be used to control Gabriel. Since the gauntlet has been made with dark magic and Zobek has control over all magic spells (due to being the Lord of the Dead), he would be able to manipulate Gabriel in case he eventually became stronger than him and kill him if needed. The gauntlet's true origin as the tool of a Lord of Shadow is alluded to when Gabriel first acquires it, as it forcibly bonds itself to him in the same manner as when he obtains the Cyclone Boots and the Seraph Shoulders. Combat techniques *'Flame Dragontail': An uppercut attack which sends enemies into the air, allowing to link this attack to aerial combos. *'Flame Claws': When Shadow Magic is activated, the player is able to attack by launching several claws made of shadow energy when running with the Cyclone Boots. *'Earthquake Punch': A powerful downward punch creating an expansive shockwave. *'Avalanche Punch': An aerial attack launching energy waves downward, can drag enemies into the air, allowing to link this attack with aerial combos. *'Air Wave Flap': Used in combination with the Seraph Shoulders, lift enemies into the air with a Dark Gauntlet uppercut to then repel them away using the wings of the Seraph Shoulders. *'Landslide Punch': While airborne, use this attack to swoop back down to the ground with a huge Dark Gauntlet punch. *'Tremor Punch': A devastating forward punch. Can be used to move obstacles. Item Data Gallery GauntletLos.jpg Dark Gauntlet Travel Book.png Category:Belmont Equipment Category:Relics Category:Lords of Shadow Items